Deals and Feels
by Astra H. Lowelle
Summary: With the Yule Ball coming up, love is flying hard and fast through the air. Secrecy, dealings, and feelings are just par for the course for the 3rd generation of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

"Lovesick, huh?"

Scorpius jumped. Albus grinned and sat down next to Scorpius on his perch on the couch of the Slytherin common room.

"Oh, I've seen it all, Scorpius. The look on your face, you're doodling on your homework- who's the lucky girl?"

"Shut up, Albus," Scorpius muttered, but he couldn't help it - he was grinning the goofy little half-grin he always smiled when he thought of Rose.

"Knew it." Albus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Yule Ball's coming up. I dare you."

"Yeah, right."

"No, really!" Albus insisted.

Scorpius shook his head.

"Scared?" Albus raised one of his eyebrows, an ability of his that Scorpius was incredibly jealous of.

"No." He couldn't help the defensive tone coming into his voice.

"Yeah, you are."

"Yeah, well - well, you are, too!"

He knew it was a lame answer as soon as he said it - sort of the more mature equivalent of "so's your face," but it was all he could think of at the moment.

To his surprise, Albus blushed.

"Actually. . ." he hemmed. "You know Polly Chapman, right?"

Scorpius attempted unsuccessfully to raise an eyebrow. "The girl who practically worships the ground under my feet? Yeah, I know her. Whyyyyyyy?"

He said the last word with a drawl in his voice. Albus's blush deepened.

"You like her?"

"No!"

"Yeah," Scorpius said lazily. "I've seen it all. The look on your face-"

"Shut up, Scorpius."

"Doesn't feel so good when it's you, eh?" He was grinning, and so was Albus, both of their faces still pink.

"Make you a deal," Albus said, leaning in conspiratorially. "You get Polly to go with me. I get Rose to go with you. Polly likes you, Rose is my cousin - advantages."

Scorpius grinned. "You're joking."

"Dead serious."

"You wouldn't - you -"

Albus leaned back and folded his arms behind his head. "Yes?"

"Nothing," Scorpius said sullenly.

"So that's a yes?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfiction was not a one-woman effort. I'd like to credit one Miss Cassiopeia Khizana, AKA Macbeth99, for all of her invaluable help. Once you're finished with this, you might want to check out some of her stuff too. It's _that_ good.**

"Hey, Rose! Wait up!"

Albus ran after his cousin, who stopped and turned. "Hey, Al. What's up?"

"Nothing much," Al said casually, as he fell into step beside her. "So, you got a date for the ball yet?"

"No…" Rose replied slowly. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Albus stated. "Out of curiosity, has anyone asked you?"

"Yeah, a couple of boys," Rose sighed. "Maybe I'm being picky… but. How about you?"

"Nah." Al replied. "Not yet, anyway?"

"Not yet?" Rose grinned. "Okay, out with it. Who've you got your eye on?"

"All right," Albus conceded. "This may be a while. Don't get offended."

"Okay…" Rose said dubiously.

"You know Scorpius is my best friend, right?"

"Vaguely."

"And you know he likes you, right?"

"He does?" Rose asked, a little too quickly.

"Oh, yeah," Al confirmed. "Big time. So, I figured, since you weren't going with anyone else. . . ."

"Are you _crazy?_ "

"No."

"You want me to go to the Yule Ball with him?"

"No, _he_ wants you to go to the Yule Ball with him."

"Then why," Rose demanded, "are _you_ asking me?"

"Doing a favor for a friend," Albus responded innocently.

"Then let him ask himself, then! This whole thing is a joke, isn't it?"

"Got it," Al said genially. "Why are you getting so mad?"

He wiggled an eyebrow. "You're pleased, aren't you?"

Rose went crimson. "I am not!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say."

"I am not. And you haven't even gotten a date yet."

"Not yet, Rosie. Not yet."

"My dad and mum are the only people who can call me Rosie. Everyone else gets their face punched in. And would you care to elaborate on this 'not yet' business?"

"Nope."

" _Albus!"_

"Okay, okay. But you aren't going to like this. Scorpius and I bet that if I got you to go out with him, he'd get Polly Chapman to go out with me."

"So I'm just a _pawn_?" Rose sputtered indignantly. "In your grand plans? I'm just a _pawn_?"

"A very desirable pawn," Albus said reasonably.

"Very funny."

"Aren't I just, though?"

"No."

"Seriously, Rose, he really wants to go with you. We didn't really bet - just a stupid joke, really. But we were sort of serious about asking you and Polly."

"Like I said, he can ask me himself if he's so interested!"

"I'll let him know." Al grinned slyly. "You'd love that, no?"

" _Albus!"_

"Okay, okay, fine. You hate Scorpius Malfoy with every fiber of your being. Now what do you say we get some lunch?"

"Now you're talking sense."  
"I always do. I think we're having Pretty Princess Penelope Pink Glitter Crunch Cereal with Fairy Dust and Marshmallows, as seen on TV."

Rose slapped him as they walked into the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

In a dilapidated armchair before the fire of a deserted common room that night, Rose was questioning her emotions.

She had never been a particularly emotional person, but now . . . she didn't know what she felt.

Did she . . . did she _like_ Scorpius Malfoy?

Scorpius Malfoy, that son of a jerk who was a lazy, spoiled brat with that gorgeous blond hair and those dreamy eyes and -

Merlin's beard, she _did_ like him.

Rose was a very rational person, so she tried to view her feelings for Scorpius Malfoy objectively.

It didn't work.

There was nothing logical about her liking Scorpius. There was nothing rational about her liking Scorpius Malfoy. Nothing at all.

Rose was going to have to experiment with something different: feelings.

Maybe she should take him up on his Yule Ball invitation.

She hit herself mentally. What was she _thinking_? Albus and James would tease her till the next Ice Age if that happened. Just the _thought_ of what they would say if she came waltzing in on the arm of Scorpius Malfoy gave her chills.

 _Not_ the good kind of chills.

Okay, maybe a little.

But time was running out. She needed someone to go with. Several boys had asked her, but she'd said no to each. She wasn't quite sure why.

Rose shook her head, hard. There were a lot of nice boys out there who would be more than happy to go with her if she asked them.

 _But they wouldn't be Scorpius,_ a little voice whispered.

Rose shook her head again and decided it was time for bed. She bade Lily good night, climbed the girls' staircase, and, stifling a yawn, opened the door to the fourth-year dormitory.

Her jaw dropped.

Lying on her pillow, a slender silver ribbon tied in a neat bow around its stem, was a single, long scarlet rose.

Rose's eyes widened. She moved forward and picked up a note underneath.

 _I have connections everywhere, Rose. Don't worry, the girl that I asked to put this on your pillow thinks it's just a quill I borrowed from you. I put a charm on it. I'm good with charms- in more ways than one._

Rose rolled her eyes at the pun and continued reading.

 _Anyway, want to go to the ball with me? Albus thinks I can't get you to do it, but I think I can. And wouldn't you also love to see his face when he realizes he's wrong?_

 _-SM_

Rose put down the note, sat down on her bed, and sighed deeply. No putting it off, she figured. It was time to write a note of her own.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Slytherin table next morning, Albus was just spreading jam on his fourth piece of breakfast toast when he noticed it.

A note was tucked underneath his plate.

Albus wasn't entirely sure how it had gotten there, but he was betting on a house-elf. He put down his toast and unfolded the parchment. On his other side, Scorpius leaned over curiously, his mouth full of cereal.

The note contained just eight words, but those eight words made Scorpius almost choke and consequently spit his cereal all over the parchment.

 _It's on. If you tell_ _ **anyone**_ _, it's off._

"Nice going," Albus grinned, pounding his friend on the back. "I knew the flower was a nice touch."

Eyes watering, Scorpius nodded. He couldn't help, however, the grin that was spreading rapidly over his face. "I'll take care of Polly right after class," he managed, still grinning like an idiot. "You've earned it, Al."

Albus glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Rose was looking at him, her eyes a question. Albus nodded, and winked. Rose nodded back, then shot him a glare that would have frozen water in July, and put a finger to her lips.

Albus angled Scorpius's head around so he, too, was facing the Gryffindor table. Scorpius's grin widened when he saw Rose, and he gave her a double thumbs-up.

Back in her common room that night, Rose had a sudden flashback of her first day of Hogwarts, when she had been on Platform 9 ¾.

Her father had told her that Granddad Weasley would never forgive her if she married a pureblood- Scorpius in question.

Well, she thought, I'm not marrying Scorpius. I'm going to the ball with him. I'll just have to make sure Dad doesn't find out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Rose?"

In the Gryffindor common room, Rose looked up from her Transfiguration textbook to see a girl she didn't know struggling toward her with a large box.

"This just came for you," the girl panted. Rose thanked her, took the box, and headed upstairs to her dormitory.

Rose carefully opened the box on her bed. Inside was a mass of midnight-blue fabric. She touched it, liking the silky feeling on her fingers. An ornamental rose of the same color was lying on top of it. Rose guessed it was for her hair. She lifted the dress and shook it out, holding it up to examine it. Rose's breath caught in her throat.

It was absolutely beautiful.

Long and elegant, it had a high neck and no sleeves. Tiny golden sparkles twinkled around the hem and neckline. It was fitted at the top, but flowed out at the waist, the hem coming to land lightly just above the floor.

There was a note tucked off to the side of the box. She picked it up, unfolded it, and read:

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _Dad and I went out to buy your dress for the ball yesterday. He wanted something pink, but I put my foot down. I know you hate that color. When I found this, I knew it was perfect. Dad agreed. He said it would bring out your eyes. He also found a hairpiece that matched- it's enclosed. By the way, who are you going to the ball with?_

 _Hugo says hello._

 _Write back soon! Dad and I want to hear all about it._

 _Love,_

 _Mum, Dad, Hugo, and the garden gnomes out back._

Rose fought an insane urge to laugh as she put the note on her bedside table. What would Mum and Dad say if they knew just who she was going with? She decided to write back now, but carefully.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _The dress is perfect. Not too girly, not too frilly. Great choice, Mum! And Dad, the hairpiece is lovely too. I'm going to a right sight at the ball._

 _Actually, I do have a date for the ball- one of Al's friends. Say hi to Hugo for me._

 _Love and hugs,_

 _Rose_

There. That just about said it all. Rose rolled up the parchment, coaxed Errol the Second out of his cage, tied the letter to his scaly leg, and opened the window. Errol the Second gave her a disgruntled look, and then flew out into the cold wind.

Rose shook out the dress and laid it carefully on her bed. She put the hairpiece on top of it, and headed downstairs to lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

After eating, she met James and Albus in the entrance hall to go to Hagrid's.

"So," Al said as they walked put into the windy grounds, frozen grass crunching underfoot. "James, who're you going with?"

"Nobody," James said defensively. Albus laughed.

"Come off it, Tricia Bell asked you, didn't she?"

"Maybe," James replied, his cheeks pinkening. "You'll just have to wait until tonight. And who's the lucky girl that's going in on your arm, Al?"

"Polly Chapman," Albus said proudly.

"What?" James asked. "The Ravenclaw girl that everyone has been asking all week? How did you get her to go with you? I thought she was going with Scorpius for sure!"

"It was Scorpius's idea, actually," his brother grinned. "We bet that if he got Rose to go with him to the ball, he'd hook Polly up with me. I never thought he'd actually-"

Rose gave him a vicious elbow in the side, but it was too late. James' face broke into a wide grin.

"No way," he said incredulously, still grinning. "Rose! You're seriously going with-"

"Bizarre, I know," Albus agreed, rubbing his side as Rose gave him another elbow. "Sheesh, Rose. Cut it out! I haven't told anyone except James!"

"And if it doesn't stay that way," Rose said sweetly, "I'm going to give you a lot worse than an elbow, Al. James, you too."

"I am staying out of your elbow range until this ball is over," James promised. "I don't want to give Tricia damaged goods."

"Aha!" Albus crowed. "So you _are_ going with her."

"I never said that!"

"You just did!"

Laughing, the two heckled each other all the way to the cabin. Rose's thoughts were in complete disorder. Scorpius would've told Albus, of course- they had made the bet in the first place. But now James knew, too. Sooner or later, this would get back to Mum and Dad, and then she'd be in for it.

"Hello, yeh lot!" Hagrid greeted them cheerfully. "Come in, come in- got time for a drink?"

"Why not?" James agreed. "I'm starved."

"You just had lunch!" Rose said in exasperation. "How are you hungry already?"

"I'm talented," James explained as he sat down at the scrubbed, wooden table. Hagrid's black mastiff, Trife, padded over and laid his head in Albus's lap.

"He really likes yeh, Al," Hagrid smiled as he set the kettle on the fire. "Yeh should've heard him barking when he heard yeh comin'."

Albus patted Trife's head, scratching him behind the ears. Trife's tailed wagged frantically.

"So," Hagrid said as he settled down at the table, bucket-sized mugs before each of them. "Got dates fer the ball yet?"

"I have," Albus replied. "Polly Chapman. And James is going with Tricia Bell, the poor girl."

Everyone laughed. Hagrid cocked an eyebrow at Rose.

"And yeh, Rose?" he asked. "Who's the lucky boy that won yer hand for tonight?"

Rose wondered what to say as she threw a desperately warning glance at Albus and James, but Albus spoke up anyway.

"Rose is keeping it secret," he explained, a perfect innocence masking his face. "She's hasn't told anyone yet- not even James or me."

Rose tried not to smile. Albus had pulled it off in style- he hadn't exactly lied, but it would stop Hagrid's questions neatly. She chimed in with a question of her own.

"Are you going with anyone, Hagrid?"

Hagrid shook his head. "Nah. I'm goin' stag."

"You could always ask McGonagall," James said reasonably. Hagrid's beard twitched.


	7. Chapter 7

The Yule Ball was in two hours, but Rose wanted time to get ready.

She bade goodbye to Al, James, and Hagrid, then headed up the frozen lawn back toward the castle. A million thoughts swirled around her head, most notably _what will I do if Dad finds out?_ and _how am I going to do my hair?_

So preoccupied was she that she almost bumped into Lily.

"Oh- sorry, Lil," Rose apologized, grabbing her cousin before she fell. "Are you all right?"

"S'okay," Lily smiled, straightening. "Are you getting ready for the ball now?"

"Yep," Rose nodded, attempting to get past Lily before the questions started. "Kind of in a rush- gotta go."

"Ooooh, can I help?" Lily asked eagerly. "Can I do your hair? I've had a lot of practice on my dolls! Please, Rose?"

"All right," Rose sighed. "C'mon, Lil. Let's go. But-"

She wiggled her eyebrows mock-sternly. "I expect a top-notch performance from you, young lady."

Lily giggled. "You're going to be the belle of the ball, Rose!"

. . .

"So," Lily said conversationally as she plied and twisted Rose's thick red hair. Both of them were seated on Rose's bed, though Lily had to kneel to reach her cousin's head. "Who're you going with?"

Rose sighed. She knew the question was going to come, but she didn't have a ready response.

"It's a secret, Lil," she finally managed.

"Aw, come on!" her cousin complained. "I won't be able to see who it is because I can't go! Come on, Rose, I won't tell anyone."

She giggled conspiratorially. Rose had to laugh. "I love you, Lil. You know that?"

"Yeah," her cousin smiled. "Hey- where's the rose from?"

"What?" Rose twisted, jerking painfully at her hair, but Lily was already picking up the rose with the silver ribbon and the note.

"Lil, put that down," she ordered. _"Now."_

"Who's SM?" Lily asked. "Do I know him? Ooooh! Is he cute?"

" _Lil!"_ Rose tried to take the note back, but her hair twisted painfully again. Lily handed her the note, a knowing smile in her eyes.

"I think I can guess," she said, grinning. "What did your mum and dad say?"

"I didn't tell them," Rose gritted out through clenched teeth. "And Lil, if you tell a soul-"

"I would _never_ do that!" Lily insisted passionately, her face completely free of guile. "Never! And your hair's all done. What do you think?"

Rose took the mirror Lily handed her, and examined her own reflection. Her hair had been expertly twisted up into an elegant chignon, with one long coil of hair down one side of her face. Lily had even sprinkled in a bit of glittery gold dust, which twinkled in the light when Rose turned her head.

"Wow," she finally said, turning and beaming at her cousin. "It looks amazing, Lil."

Lily beamed. "My friend Rishonda showed me how to do the glitter-dust spell. It looks gorgeous in your hair! Can I see your dress?"

Rose smiled at her cousin. "Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

That night, most of the Gryffindors in the common room were looking extremely self-conscious in their dress robes, milling around and comparing notes on who was going with who and what their outfits looked like from the back. Rose nervously smoothed her own dress, wondering whether she'd be able to meet James in the corridor and ask his opinion on how she looked, when her cousin, flanked by Tricia Bell, came up behind her.

" _Wow!"_ James enthused in a whisper that only Rose could hear, putting a hand to his heart and pretending to swoon. "Rose, you look dazzlingly magnificent! Scorpius is either going to propose on the spot or-"

" _James!"_ Rose looked quickly around to see if anyone had heard but it seemed no one had. "James," she continued in a violent whisper. "If you yell that again, I will-!"

"No you won't. C'mon Rosie, let's get down to the entrance hall and meet your prince."

Rose slapped him as they made their way out of the common room.

Albus and Scorpius were waiting in the corridor leading to the Great Hall. Polly Chapman, resplendent in robes of pale gold, was standing beside Albus, who grinned as James, Tricia and Rose approached.

"Hey, guys," Al grinned. "Wow, Tricia, you look great. James… not so much."

James mock-glared at his brother. "You should talk, Al. I'm feeling very sorry for Polly right now."

Polly smiled, taking Albus's upper arm. "Nah, I'm okay. I like him anyway."

Albus smiled at her, then turned to Scorpius and raised an eyebrow significantly. Scorpius coughed, his face going slightly pink.

There was a pause.

"Ah- Rose? You- er- you look very- very…. Um, very-"

Albus elbowed him. "What Scorpius is trying to say, I think, is that Rose looks absolutely ravishing and he would like to know if she prefers chocolate or banana wedding cakes, and what the color scheme is going to look like, and whether I can be best man, and whether the engagement ring-"

"That is _not_ what I meant!" Scorpius exploded, finally finding his voice. Everyone burst out laughing, and Albus nudged Scorpius again. "Yeah, it is. Admit it."

" _Shut up!"_ Scorpius shoved him, a rather stupid grin stretching his face. Rose grinned too.

"If that's the case, I'm very glad the dress is working out, and I do not particularly like chocolate or banana, and I would like to know whether we plan to stand here all night and make stupid jokes. C'mon, guys. Let's go dance."


	9. Chapter 9

"So," Scorpius said, spinning Rose with one hand and catching her neatly with the other. "How many people asked who you were going with?"

"You wouldn't believe," Rose sighed. "Al came up with some pretty good dodges, though."

"He's good at that," Scorpius agreed, just as the song ended. "Want to get a drink?"

"Definitely."

They walked over to a table on the side of the hall. Albus and Polly were already sitting there, chattering away. Six glasses of butterbeer sat on the tabletop, four of them untouched.

"Why six?" Rose inquired of Albus, who looked up as she sat down. Scorpius seated himself beside her.

"For you lot, of course!" Albus replied, grinning. "We're just waiting for James and Tricia now. Polly wants a keepsake."

"A what?" Scorpius queried.

"A picture," Polly explained. "I like to put them onto key chains. I thought it'd be nice to have a moving memory of the ball. I'll make a few copies," she added generously, pulling her wizarding camera out of her purse.

"What's happening?" James asked, a broad smile on his face as he and Tricia walked up, hand in hand. Albus gestured for them to sit down, then hailed a passing friend of his.

"Hey, Connolly- mind doing me a favor?"

The boy named Connolly shrugged. "What's up, Al?"

Albus handed him the camera. Connolly took a few paces back, aimed, and said, "Okay, everyone say peas."

"It's _cheese_ , you moron!" Albus exclaimed just as the blinding flash went off. Everyone laughed as Connolly handed back the camera, then wandered off in search of his date. Albus passed it to Polly, who carefully put it into her purse.

"Okay," James said as a new song, a much slower one, struck up. "That's enough drinking for now. Tricia, if you will?"

Laughing, the two glided off into the crowd. Albus grabbed Polly's hand and they disappeared into the throng.

"Have you ever slow-danced with anyone before?" Scorpius asked. "Because I haven't, and I have no idea how."

"My uncle tried to teach me once," Rose responded. "Suffice it to say that his toes kept getting in my way."

"Fancy a walk instead, then?"

"All right."

The two slipped out of the Great Hall and started down the path. The usual benches and bushes had been erected, and every few feet giggling could be heard from in between them.

"So," Scorpius noted, gazing out into the trees. "Nice weather."

"It's quite chilly, actually."

"Right."

Some more silence. Rose ran her hands up her arms, and Scorpius said, "Are you - you must be - are you . . . yeah, you're cold, right?"

"Brilliant deduction," Rose grinned. Scorpius was adorable when he was flustered.

Scorpius looked quickly at her, then smiled in an embarrassed sort of way as he undid his cloak and placed it neatly around her shoulders. Rose's face heated.

"Uh - thanks."

He smiled again, and she smiled back. He smiled again. She supposed they'd have to say something before both their mouths were sore, but Merlin's beard, she was happy just to smile at his pale gray eyes and pointed chin.

Scorpius's hand was on the bench, just a bit away from hers. She inched her fingers closer. He did the same. Then slowly, very slowly, their fingers touched. Rose blushed. Scorpius did the same.

A rustle in the bushes made them both jump. Albus stepped out of the bush, a gleeful smile on his face.

"Isn't this cute?" he asked, grinning.

" _Albus!"_ Rose snatched her hand out of Scorpius's and glared at her cousin. "What in the name of Merlin are you _doing_?"

"Just watching." He leaned back on his heels. "You guys are adorable."

"Shut _up,_ Albus," Rose said. She was vaguely aware to be embarrassed of her outburst, especially in front of Scorpius, but she was annoyed. She was trying to have a moment here!

"Rose, it's fine, we can just –" Scorpius moved to towards her, but she was faster than him.

"Not now, Scorpius." She turned to Albus. "Albus, you are always getting in my way! Can't you just let me _do_ things on my own?"

Scorpius backed away slightly. His eyes were a mixture of delight, puzzlement, and trepidation. _Women,_ he thought.

"Well," Abus said, moving back toward the shadows. "I'll just let you go on doing -" he paused. "Whatever it was you were doing."

"I swear I'm going to strangle him," Rose muttered.

"Likewise," Scorpius said quietly. They smiled at each other again, and Rose was glad their moment was back. "First thing tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ron," Hermione greeted her husband, walking into the kitchen. "We've got an owl."

"Who from?" Ron asked, sitting down at the table. Hermione came to sit down too, a letter in her hand and an impish smile on her face.

"Harry and Ginny," she replied. "About the Yule Ball."  
"Oh," Ron said. "The kids had a good time?"

"Oh, I'm sure they did," Hermione agreed, her the corners of her mouth twitching upward. "Harry was very surprised at our Rose's taste."

"Her taste?" Ron asked, bemused. "Wait a second - who did she end up going with? She said one of Al's friends, but she didn't-"

"Feast your eyes on this," Hermione interrupted. She handed him the letter and a photo. "It seems Albus sent a picture of the merrymaking."

Ron took the photo. He was able to pick Rose out from among her cousins and friends immediately- her face was glowing with pleasure, her long red hair falling over the shoulders of her midnight blue gown, Scorpius Malfoy beside her, also grinning, his arm around her waist.

Ron went purple.

"Oi!" Harry entered stage left. "Hey, Ron, Hermione. What's going on? Ron, why are you so red? What did you just eat?"

"I didn't eat anything!" Ron exploded. "Do you see _this_ and have no problem with my only daughter dating-"

"Not overly," Harry said reasonably, taking a look at the photo. "They're just kids. Kids do stupid things sometimes. I mean, Hermione went with Krum-"

Hermione slapped him.

"Ouch - and you, Ron, I had to ask out a partner for you! Rose is young, she's pretty- from what my Lily tells me, there have been quite a few boys after her and Scorpius's liked her since their first year, and everyone seems to know it but Rosie."

Hermione stifled a giggle. Ron sighed deeply.

"Fine. But if this goes on much further, Granddad Weasley is going to _kill_ me."

Harry just smiled.


End file.
